kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 5/5-5
Tips *You must sink the flagship at the Boss node 5 times to clear the map. *Clearing this map rewards 1 Medal and 200 ranking points. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. *As with all World 5 maps, support expeditions 33 and 34 are applicable on this map *Node B is a submarine node *Nodes G and M are Night Battle nodes *A certain LoS is required to reach the boss node (may vary depending on route and composition?) (exact values under investigation) **Around 50 Formula 33 Cn=1 LoS is safe in order to reach the boss node from P **Around 40 Formula 33 Cn=1 LoS is safe in order to reach the boss node from O *The boss node formation appears to be randomly chosen from 6 different fleets (even during the last kill) **2 formations contain two Re-class Battleships Elite in either line ahead or double line formations, and are generally harder than the other formations. Thus, the difficulty of the boss node is real luck dependent due to the formations drawn in each encounter **Four formations contain one Yo-class Elite submarine, so if destroyers or other ASW-capable ships are used, typically one dedicated ASW setup is needed to allow other destroyers to attack enemy surface ships during night battle *There are three main routes which can be taken to reach the boss node of this map South Route *Requires 2 destroyers and 1 Drum Canister (Transport Use) on 4 different ships -OR- 4 destroyers *The first battle is a relatively easy enemy torpedo squadron, but the next two battles are fairly dangerous night battles **Pre-boss support shelling expeditions can help stabilize the night battles significantly *Fleets that take this route will struggle significantly against the double Re Elite boss node formations *Generally lower bauxite consumption when compared to other routes *This route can be used for sortie missions requiring 2 destroyers Suggested Fleets *Musashi Kai Ni, Yamato Kai, 4 DD **Offers more stable pre-boss battles and high night battle firepower. With two 7 AA seaplane fighters in the largest slots, Air Denial can be achieved against all boss compositions. *Saratoga Mk.II, Zuikaku Kai Ni A, 4 DD **Offers some night battle power with Saratoga's night launch capabilities, but struggles on the pre-boss route. High LoS from equipping carrier-based scouts can free up space for night battle equipment on destroyers. *Saratoga Mk.II, Ise Kai Ni, Tashkent Kai, 2 CAV, 1 DD **Offers just enough air power potential to achieve air superiority at the boss, which CAVs and Ise can take advantage of with double attack setups. Having equipment space taken up by drums makes Tashkent Kai preferable to other DDs Middle Route *Requires 2 destroyers *The second battle is an enemy carrier fleet filled with Wo Kai, so AACI is recommended. *Node P can contain one Re Elite in Double Line or Line Ahead *This route can be used for sortie missions requiring 2 destroyers, such as B90 ( ), B105 ( ) and B121 ( ) *Support is recommended for an easier time in preboss Suggested Fleets * , , , , 2 Destroyers **Allows sufficient air power for air superiority at all nodes and offers fairly high firepower at the boss node North Route *Generally fleets that do not meet requirements for either of the above routes take this route *For fleets containing more than 4 BB+CV (e.g. 3 BB 3 CV), there is a random chance to be offrouted to Node Q regardless of fleet LoS. *Node P can contain one in Double Line or Line Ahead. She may also sometimes show up in normal form instead of the Elite variant. Suggested Fleets *Ise Kai Ni, Musashi Kai Ni, Shoukaku Kai Ni A, Zuikaku Kai Ni A, 2 CAV **Routes to boss consistently (if fleet LoS is high enough), while maintaining high air power, reasonable survivability and sufficient firepower. *3 BB, 3 CV(B) **Can achieve air superiority easily against the boss, and is able to ignore submarines completely. Offers enough firepower to defeat even the double Re Elite formations, but offroutes randomly (~30%?).